Bloopers
Bloopers is episode of Powerpuff Girls, except, it focuses on scene mess-ups of episodes, including special episodes, 30-minute-long episodes, popular episodes. Summary The bloopers are focused on Insect Inside, Powerpuff Bluff, Monkey See, Doggie Do, Mommy Fearest, Octi Evil, Geshundfight and Buttercrush. Transcript The episode of scene mess-ups begins on Insect Inside Bubbles flies down the hallway, pursued by a roach running across the wall. Bubbles: “AHHHH! Get away, get away, get away, get away!!”(The roach then catches up to her and crawls into her hair.) “EW! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!!!”(Bubbles frantically swipes at her hair.) Director: “Cut!” > A large collection of roaches begin swarming all over Roach Coach. He then begins frantically scratching himself all over. Roach Coach: “Ooh, itchy, itchy, itchy!” Director: “Cut!” > A man strolling down the street walks up to a hot dog vendor. Man(Singing): “Hm, looks good, I'd like to buy a dog.” Vendor(Singing): “Hm, it should, it's made of beef and hog.” (He reaches into his cart and pulls out a piece of pie.) “Oops.” Director: “Cut!” Take 2 Man(Singing): “Hm, looks good, I'd like to buy a dog.” Vendor(Singing): “Hm, it should, it's made of beef and hog.” (He reaches into his cart and pulls out a banana.) “How did that get in there?” Director: “Cut!” Take 3 Man(Singing): “Hm, looks good, I'd like to buy a dog.” Vendor(Singing): “Hm, it should, it's made of beef and hog.”(He reaches into his cart and pulls out a jar of pickles.) “Huh?” Mayor(Walking by): “Hey, I'd been looking for that!”(Takes the jar of pickles.) “Thank you, sir.”(The guy and the vendor stare blankly at the mayor as he leaves.) Director: “Cut!” > A lady covered in roaches screams. Suddenly, Blossom zings by, scooping up all the roaches, but the lady is still screaming. Lady: “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Blossom: “Uhm, Miss?” Lady: “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Bubbles: “We've...gotten rid of the roaches.” Lady: “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Buttercup: “Miss? Miss? Uhm, Miss?...” Lady: “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”(The Powerpuffs just stand and stare blankly.) Director: “Cut!” > Roach Coach(Blows a whistle): “That's it, boys! Come to Papa!”(Suddenly, a huge swarm of butterflies* fly toward him and cover him.) “H-hey, what's happening? Hee hee, that tickles, that tickles!” Director: “Cut!” Take 2 Roach Coach(Blows a whistle): “That's it, boys! Come to Papa!”(Suddenly, a huge swarm of spiders crawl toward him and cover him.) “AHHHH! GET 'EM OFF ME! GET 'EM OFF ME!” Director: “Cut!” Take 3 Roach Coach(Blows a whistle): “That's it, boys! Come to Papa!”(Suddenly, a huge swarm of wooly worms crawl toward him and cover him.) “Ewwwww....” Director: “Cut!” > Roach in robot: “I am not just an insect, I am ROACH COACH! I am the future RULER of this planet, you STUPID BIPED!” Bubbles: “Who are you callin' a tripod, you...(Blushes)Oopsie, I got that wrong, didn't I?” Director: “Cut!” Take 2 Roach in robot: “I am not just an insect, I am ROACH COACH! I am the future RULER of this planet, you STUPID BIPED!” Bubbles: “Who are you callin' a bicycle, you...(Facepalms) Ooh, darn! I did it again!” Director: “Cut!” Take 3 Roach in robot: “I am not just an insect, I am ROACH COACH! I am the future RULER of this planet, you STUPID BIPED!” Bubbles: “Who are you callin' a monkfish, you...(Facepalms again) “Ooh, that wasn't even halfway right! What was I thinking?!” (Blossom and Buttercup look at her oddly.) Director: “Cut!” ---- The three crooks dash through the front door of the jewelry store and into a nearby alley, toting bags of jewels. As they set the bags down and open them up, the Powerpuffs pop out of the bags, covered in jewels-except for Bubbles, who has a cat on her head. Bubbles: “Ooh, kitty.”(Picks the cat up and hugs him; the cat begins to purr and lick her face.) Director: “Cut!” Take 2 The girls pop out of the bags again; Bubbles now has a dog on her head. Bubbles: “Ooh, puppy.”(Picks the dog up and hugs her; the dog barks happily and licks Bubbles' face.) Director: “Cut!” Take 3 The girls pop out of the bags again; Bubbles now has a rabbit on her head. Bubbles: “Ooh, bunny.”(Picks up the bunny and hugs him; the bunny chatters with delight.) Director: “Cut!” > The girls and their friends are taking an afternoon nap. In one of the sleeping bags is a kid who resembles Dexter, from Dexter's Laboratory Dexter Lookalike: “Snore...Ahh, what a fine day for science...Zzzzzz...”(The other kids wake up and look at him oddly.) Director: “Cut!” Take 2 Dexter Lookalike: “Snore...Dee Dee...Get out of my laboratory...Guzzz...”(The other kids wake up and look at him oddly again.) Director: “Cut!” Bubbles: “I wonder who Dee Dee is.” Take 3 Dexter Lookalike: “Snore...At last!...My greatest invention is completed!...Snooozzz...”The other kids wake up and look at him oddly again.) Buttercup(Rubbing her chin with perplexity): “Hmm...I wonder if he might be...No, it couldn't possibly be...Could it?” > Crook One(Prancing up to the bank counter, dressed as Blossom): “Ooh, la la-la la-la, hi everybody, it's me, Blossom, of the Powerpuff Girls...” Director: “Cut!” Crook One: “What's wrong?” Director(Irate): “You're supposed to say 'Powerpuff' incorrectly, get it? It's funny!” Crook One: “If you say so.” > Crook Two spray paints an insulting picture of the Mayor on his wall, with the word, “Mayir” under it. Mayor(Offended): “My nose is not that big!” Director: “Cut!” Take 2 Crook Two spray paints an insulting picture of the Mayor on his wall, with the word, “Mayir” under it. Mayor(Offended): “He didn't even get my good side...” Director: “Cut!” Take 3 Crook Two spray paints an insulting picture of the Mayor on his wall, with the word, “Mayir” under it. Mayor(Offended): “The light's all wrong, part of my face is in shadow...” Director: “Cut!' > The three crooks are eating dinner in a Chinese restaurant. Crook Two opens a fortune cookie and reads the fortune. Crook Two: “'There's a giant monster behind you.'”(The three of them then whip around to see an enormous, purple, Godzilla-like monster standing over them.) Monster: “RAAAAAAHHHHHHRRRRR!” Crooks: “AHHHHHHH!”(They all run scared.) Director: “Cut!” Take 2 The three crooks are eating dinner in a Chinese restaurant. Crook Two opens a fortune cookie and reads the fortune. Crook Two: “'You have a cat on your head.'...Hmm, that's strange, I wonder what it means...”(He doesn't notice that there's now a cat sleeping on top of his head; his two associates look at him oddly.) Director: “Cut!” Take 3 The three crooks are eating dinner in a Chinese restaurant. Crook Two opens a fortune cookie and reads the fortune. Crook Two: “'You are about to be trampled by a herd of wild buffalo.'...Herd of wild buffalo?”(Suddenly, a herd of wild buffalo comes out of nowhere and tramples the three of them.) Crooks(Weakly): “Ow...” Director: “Cut!” ---- The girls free a dog from an abandoned car. Dog: “H-help me...” Powerpuffs: “What? A talking dog?” Talking Dog(Who's just walked up to them): “Hm! Imagine that! Who would have ever believed that there was such a thing?” Director: “Cut!” > Powerpuffs: “Miss Bellum!” Miss Bellum(With a cow's head): “Mooooo!” Director: “Cut!” Take 2 Powerpuffs: “Miss Bellum!” Miss Bellum(With a duck's head): “Quack! Quack! Quack!” Director: “Cut!” Take 3 Powerpuffs: “Miss Bellum!” Miss Bellum(With a frog's head): “Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit!” Director: “Cut!” > Narrator: “Doggone you, Mojo! How dare you turn man into man's best friend, you evil-”(Mojo points the laser at the narrator and blasts him.) “Meow! Meow! Meow!” Mojo(Blushing): “Oops.” Director: “Cut!” Take 2 Narrator: “Doggone you, Mojo! How dare you turn man into man's best friend, you evil-”(Mojo points the laser at the narrator and blasts him.) “Cluck! Cluck! Cluck!” Mojo(Facepaws): “Oh, darn it!” Director: “Cut!” Take 3 Narrator: “Doggone you, Mojo! How dare you turn man into man's best friend, you evil-”(Mojo points the laser at the narrator and blasts him.) “Neiiiiiigh!” Mojo(Groaning): “Ugh...not again...” Director: “Cut!” > Rebecca Utonium is walking down the street, when suddenly, Mojo hits her with the laser, turning her into a keeshond. Rebecca: (panting at Mojo) Mojo: Becca, you look so cute! (hugs Rebecca and gets licks from her) Powerpuffs: "Aww!" Director: "Cut!" > Mojo is commanding the people-turned-dogs via a megaphone. Mojo: "I will give you commands, and you will obey them. Now, SIT!"(The dogs promptly sit.) "SPEAK!"(The dogs howl in unison.) "Now, roll over!"(The dogs all roll over.) "Now, play dead!"(The dogs roll onto their backs and freeze in place.) "Now, shake!"(The dogs all hold their paws out.) "Now, beg!"(The dogs all sit up and beg.) "Hee, hee, what fun!" Director: "Cut!" > The Powerpuffs have burst into Mojo's lair. Blossom: “Not so fast,” Buttercup: “Mojo-” Bubbles: “-Jojo!” Mojo(As he zaps them with the laser): “Too late, Powerpuffs! Or should I say Power-”(The girls have turned into cats.) “-Kitties?” Girls-turned-cats: “Mew! Mew! Mew!” Director: “Cut!” Take 2 Blossom: “Not so fast,” Buttercup: “Mojo-” Bubbles: “-Jojo!” Mojo(As he zaps them with the laser): “Too late, Powerpuffs! Or should I say Power-”(The girls have turned into mice.) “-Mice?” Girls-turned-mice: “Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!” Director: “Cut!' ---- The professor and the Powerpuffs are in the grocery store. Buttercup(Floats up to the professor, holding a box of cookies): “Can we please get these, Professor?” Blossom(Holding a box of candy): “Or maybe these?” Bubbles(Holding a bunch of asparagus): “Or these?” Buttercup(Slightly taken aback): “But Bubbles...no one likes asparagus!” Bubbles(Dolefully): “I know...It looked so lonely there all by itself while everyone went for the carrots, the peas, the potatoes...” Blossom: “Bubbles...they're only vegetables. They can't feel like we do.” Just then, a small girl of about four walks down the aisle, accompanied by her mother. Little girl(Sees what Bubbles is holding): “Eww, asparagus? Who would ever want to eat that?!” Bubbles(Dolefully, after the girl has left): “Kids can be so cruel...”(Her sisters simply look at her oddly.) Director: “Cut!” > The professor comes back home from his date and finds the Mayor asleep on his feet. Professor(Tapping the Mayor on the shoulder): “Mayor, I'm back. You can go home now.” Mayor(Continues to sleep): “Guzz...But Mommy, I still need to get the cookie jar back from the pirates...Snozzzz...” Professor(Taps the Mayor on the shoulder again): “Mayor...” Mayor(Still talking in his sleep): “Arrg, unhand me chocolate chips!”(The professor stares at him blankly, then back away.) Director: “Cut!” > Blossom: “We fight crime!” Buttercup: “That's what we do!”(Bubbles just stands in silence.) Bubbles: “....Ooh, sorry, was that my cue?*” Director: “Cut!” > The Powerpuffs are lying sadly in bed. Bubbles is hugging Octi. Ima Goodlady: "Oh, and growing girls don't play with stupid dolls."(She snatches Octi away.) Tears begin to well up in Bubbles' eyes. A sad look crosses Ima's face. Ima: "Here, Bubbles, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."(She gently hands Octi back to her and plants a small kiss on her forehead.) Bubbles(Joyfully): "Tee-hee-hee!" Director: "Cut!" > Mayor(On phone): “Well, you picked a fine night to be grounded. Sedusa is robbing my safe of its jewels even as we speak!”(When he hears no sound, the Mayor looks over his shoulder and sees that Sedusa isn't there.) “Wh-hey, where did Sedusa go?” Sedusa(Enters the stage, drinking coffee from a travel mug): “Oh, sorry, sir, I was on coffee break. Is this where I come in?” Director: “Cut!” Take 2 Mayor(On phone): “Well, you picked a fine night to be grounded. Sedusa is robbing my safe of its jewels even as we speak!” Sedusa(Enters the room, trips on a bump in the rug, and slams into the wall): “WHOOOOOOAAAAOOOOAAAAOOOOAAA!” CRASH! Director: “Cut!” Sedusa: “Ow. My head.” Take 3 Mayor(On phone): “Well, you picked a fine night to be grounded. Sedusa is robbing my safe of its jewels even as we speak!” Sedusa enters the room, upon which the chandelier falls and lands on her head. CRASHH! Sedusa(Weakly): “Owww...”(Falls over.) Director: “Cut!” Sedusa(Disdainfully): “I wasn't paid enough for this.” > The professor has just come in to see the Powerpuffs battling Sedusa. Sedusa(Sits up and rubs her face): "Oh, Professor Honey, thank goodness you're back. The girls just went crazy and jumped me when I came home." Blossom: "Don't listen to her professor." Buttercup: "She's really Sedusa." Bubbles: "And she grounded us so she could make out with Mr. Green, go out and buy some new hair curlers, take Rebecca, April, and Deanna out for facials and massages, and go to a bar and get drunk." Sedusa(Urgently): "It's not true, I promise you!" Rebecca(Walks in wearing a bathrobe and a towel on her head): "Oh, hello, Uncle John. Hope I'm not too late." Sedusa(Blushing): "Well, erhm, at least 99% of it wasn't true." Director: "Cut!" > The professor and the girls are watching TV the next morning when the doorbell rings. The professor quickly answers the door. Professor: “Hello, can-”(He cuts himself off sharply when he notices the Mayor at the door.) Mayor: “Ohh, hello, professor. I was just in the neighborhood and was wondering if I might borrow a cup of pickles, please.”(Holds out a cup.) Director: “Cut!” Take 2 Professor(Answers the door again): “Hello, can-”(He cuts himself off sharply when he notices the Talking Dog at the door.) Talking Dog: “Oh, hello, professor. I was just in the neighborhood and was wondering if you might like your windows washed.”(Holds up a scrub brush.) Director: “Cut!” Take 3 Professor(Answers the door again): “Hello, can-”(He cuts himself off sharply when he notices a duplicate of himself at the door.) Clone Professor(Waves): “Hi.”(Weirded out, the professor quickly closes the door and returns to the couch.) Bubbles: “Who was there, professor?” Professor: “I mean no offense, girls, but I don't think it wise to discuss existentialism before breakfast.” Director: “Cut!" *A nod to the part of the episode where Bubbles' lips don't move the third time she says, "Duh."﻿ ---- Rebecca Utonium is taking her dance class in a studio in the middle of the city. Suddenly, the giant hydra the Powerpuffs are fighting smashes the window; Rebecca reels back in shock. Rebecca(Angry): "Hey, watch where you're going! Honestly, the nerve of some monsters!" Director: "Cut!" > The Powerpuffs have just defeated the giant hydra; Bubbles is using its tail as a jumprope. Bubbles(Singing merrily): “Z my name is Zippy and my husband's name is Zorro, we come from Zanzibar, and we sell zippers, A my name is Alice and my husband's name is Allan...” Director: “Cut!” Take 2 Bubbles(Singing merrily): “My mother, your mother, live across the street, 1819 Mulberry Street, When they get in fights, this is what they say...” Director: “Cut!” Take 3 Bubbles(Singing merrily): “Cinderella, dressed in yella, went upstairs to kiss her fella...” Director: “Cut!” > Him is sitting in his living room, watching the girls' defeat of the monster via a monitor. Him: “Ohh, Snake Beast. You didn't destroy them at all, did you? How could you let the Powerpuff Girls HUMILIATE YOU?!?!”(As he sits up abruptly, he tumbles off of the couch and lands on his head.) Director: “Cut!” Him(groaning): “Oooh...” Take 2 Him: “Ohh, Snake Beast. You didn't-Sniff...Sniff...WAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOO!” Director: “Cut!” Him: “Sniff. I really ought to dust this room...” Take 3 Him: “Ohh, Snake Beast. You didn't-BUUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAP!” Director: “Cut!” Him(Blushing): “Did that just come out of me?” > While Blossom and Buttercup are arguing, Bubbles sits on the edge of their bed in tears. Bubbles(Weepily): "I don't like arguing. Why can't we all just get along...'stead of arguing? Boo-hoo-hoo!"(As a small tear slowly drips down the blue Powerpuff's cheek, she begins to sing.) "There is a castle on a cloud, I like to go there in my sleep, Aren't any floors for me to sweep, Not in my castle on a cloud..." Director: "Cut, that's not in the script." Bubbles(Nonplussed): "Really?" > Bubbles sits on the bed, looking at Octi; Him is making Octi speak, via a microphone. Him(Tapping microphone): “Testing one, testing two...Is this thing on?”(Bubbles stares in perplexity.) Director: “Cut!” Take 2 Him(Brushing his teeth, forgetting he's left the microphone on): Brush, brush, brush. Guuuuuuuurgle...Ptooie.(Bubbles stares blankly and pokes Octi.) "...What? Was the mic still on?" Director: “Cut!” Take 3 Him: “Now, Bubbles, what I want to tell you is-BUUUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAP!”(Bubbles picks up Octi and stares at him.) Director: “Cut!” Him: “I really shouldn't have eaten at that Mexican restaurant.” > Blossom flies angrily up to a giant turtle monster who's destroying the city. Blossom: “Stop right there, evil monster!” The Turtle(Speaking in a high squeaky voice): “Oh yeah, well-”(Cuts himself off sharply.) “Hey...what's happened to my voice? I'm supposed to have a big scary voice!” Director: “Cut!” Take 2 Blossom: “Stop right there, evil monster!” The Turtle(Speaking in a deep gruff voice): “Oh yeah, well....”(Hesitates) “Hahhh...I got so upset about the voice, I forgot my lines.” Director: “Cut!” The Turtle(Disdainfully): “I wasn't paid enough for this.*” > The girls are sitting in their beanbag chair up in their room. Blossom: “Well, girls, I think we've learned a very important lesson.” Bubbles(Leans back too far and sinks into the chair, up to her ankles): “MUUUMPH!” Director: “Cut!” Bubbles(Wiggling her feet) "Whoever made these chairs is a total motherf-f-f-f... FAILURE!!!” Take 2 Blossom: “Well, girls, I think we've learned a very important lesson.” Buttercup(Leans back too far and sinks into the chair, up to her ankles); “OOOMPH!” Director: “Cut!” Buttercup (Mumbling under her breath): “Oh cut yourself, you bast-” Take 3 Blossom: “Well, girls, I think we've learned a very important lesson.”(Leans back too far and sinks into the chair, up to her ankles) “UMMMMPH!” Director: “Well, since we are about to move on to the next episode, can we cut?" Blossom (Disgusted): “You selfish son of a... Fine." > Director(To cameraman): “Hmm...maybe after this the monsters shouldn't have speaking roles except on certain occasions.” Cameraman: “Capital idea, sir.”(Hesitates.) “Uhm, by the way, sir, if I may ask, please, do you know the name of that Mexican restaurant where Him had lunch?” Director(Nonplussed): “Well..yes, but why?” Cameraman: “I wanted to know which one to avoid.” Him(In background): “BUUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAP! 'Scuse me.” *A nod to a blooper reel commercial for Kim Possible. ﻿ ---- Rebecca and Mojo are walking down the sidewalk when they see the Amoeba Boys standing on a street corner across from them. Mojo: "Ahh, the Amoeba Boys. For a moment there, I thought it might have been someone." Rebecca: "Or perhaps three pepperoni pizzas gone moldy!"(The two share a laugh over this.) Bossman(Blankly): "You...do know we're right here, don't you?" > Bossman: “All right, now show us the orange.” Skinny: “Duh, sure thing, boss.”(Reaches behind his back and holds up a peach.) “Huh?” Director: “Cut!” Take 2 Bossman: “All right, now show us the orange.” Skinny: “Duh, sure thing, boss.”(Reaches behind his back and holds up a watermelon.) “Oops.” Director: “Cut!” Take 3 Bossman: “All right, now show us the orange.” Skinny: “Duh, sure thing, boss.”(Reaches behind his back and holds up a jar of pickles.) “Duh, hey, what gives?” Mayor(walking by): “Oh, there it is!”(Takes the jar of pickles.) “Thank you very much for finding this for me.”(The Amoeba Boys stare blankly as he leaves.) Director: “Cut!” > Bossman(Takes a jar of pickles and drops it on the ground): “Littering.”(The jar smashes on the ground. Moments later, the Mayor walks up to him with a glare in his eye.) “Uhm...”(Blushes and sweats profusely) “Sensing his error, our hero slowly steals away into the night...”(He and the other Amoeba Boys then run away.) Director: “Cut!” > The Amoeba Boys, sick with a cold, slug through Townsville Park, coughing and sneezing. As they pass by Mojo Jojo's observatory, the germy fumes emanating from their mouths seep into Mojo's window. Mojo: "Ahh...ahh...CHOO! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"(As he repeatedly sneezes, he begins to get a nose bubble that gets bigger with each sneeze, until it finally bursts.) POW! Director: "Cut!" Mojo(Weakly): "Ohh...Why me? Why always me?" > Blossom looks through the professor's microscope and sees a microscopic chicken Chicken: “Buck, buck, buck, buck.” Director: “Cut!” Take 2 Blossom looks through the professor's microscope and sees a microscopic elephant Elephant: “Ahh-reww!” Director: “Cut!” Take 3 Blossom looks through the professor's microscope and sees a microscopic dog. Dog: “Wuf, wuf!”(Wags his tail.) Blossom(Perplexed): “Uhm, professor, is this...a dog?” Professor: “Yes, Honey. It's a new breed I've bio-engineered called the Germ Shepherd.” Director: “Cut!” > Blossom throws a weak punch at Bossman and hits him, knocking him over. Bossman: “Oof!”(Falls to the ground.) Director: “Cut!” Blossom: “Is something wrong, sir?” Director: “You're not supposed to actually hit him. It's funny!” Blossom(Skeptically): “Really?” > The Amoeba Boys are standing outside the professor's house. Bossman(Angrily): “I told ya we shoulda' taken the jar a'pickles-I mean the ORANGE!” Director: “Cut!” Skinny(Scratches his head): “I thought we did take the jar a'pickles...” > Rebecca: "If the Amoeba Boys were any more of a nonpresence, they'd be invisible."(Jokingly turns to an empty space.) "Right, boys?"(She and Mojo share another laugh.) ---- The Gang Green Gang walk through a playground and pass by a ball lying on the ground. Ace(Sticks his head into the frame): “Oops, was that our cue?” Director: “Cut!” > Ace(Pleading): "Whadda ya say, girls? Will ya forgive him? Will ya? Please?" Deanna(Traipses up next to him and gently rubs his shoulder): "Aww, there, there, Sweetie, it's okay." Director: "Cut!" > The gang are standing around a soda machine; Little Arturo is carrying a watermelon. Ace: Now this has gotta be worth at least one soda-huh?” Director: “Cut!' Take 2 Arturo is now carrying a small porcelain poodle. Ace: Now this has gotta be worth at least one soda-whaa?” Director: “Cut!” Take 3 Arturo is now carrying a jar of pickles. Ace: Now this has gotta be worth at least one-”(He's cut off sharply by the Mayor, who's just happening by.) Mayor: “There you are, you elusive little rascal!”(Takes the jar.) “Now, how do you suppose that jar keeps getting lost?”(The gang just stare blankly.) Director: “Cut!” > The gang and Buttercup are sitting around a table at the gang's hideout. Snake sits in silence, staring at Buttercup. Snake(Frantically): “I'ssssss can't take it anymore, she's a Powerpuff Girl! She'sss good, we're bad, the museumsss, punchingsss, painssss, hurtingssss...” Annoyed, Buttercup throws a punch at Snake, then bursts out laughing. Buttercup: "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, can we take this over, please?" Director: “Cut!” Take 2 Snake(Frantically): “I'ssssss can't take it anymore, she's a Powerpuff Girl! She'sss good, we're bad, the museumsss, punchingsss, painssss, hurtingssss...” Buttercup throws another punch at him, but bursts out laughing again. Buttercup(Sitting in a heap on the table): "Ha, ha, ha! I'm sorry, let's take it again, please." Director: "Cut!" Take 3 Snake(Frantically): “I'ssssss can't take it anymore, she's a Powerpuff Girl! She'sss good, we're bad, the museumsss, punchingsss, painssss, hurtingssss...” Buttercup throws yet another punch at him, but bursts out laughing yet again. Buttercup(Lying on her back on the table, kicking her feet in the air): "Ha, ha, ha! Ehhh...I just can't do this..."(Ace and Snake stare at her blankly.) Director: "Cut!" > The gang are vandalizing a broken-down car, save for Snake, who's behind the wheel, pretending to drive it. Ace hands Buttercup a baseball bat; Buttercup reels back for a mighty swing as Snake protests, upon which she spins around in a circle and falls to the ground. Buttercup: “Oof.” Director: “Cut, it's not funny unless somebody gets hurt.” Snake(Stares in astonishment): “Yousse can't be ssserious.” Take 2 Buttercup swings the bat hard, hitting the back of the car and causing it to go careening away. Snake: “WHOOOOOOAOOOOOA!”(Car crashes into a wall.)SMASHH! Director: “Cut!” Snake(Weakly): “I-I'm okaysss. Reallysss.” Take 3 Buttercup swings the bat hard, hitting the car toward the cameraman. Snake: “WHOOOOOOAOOOOOA!” CRASHH! Stagehand: “Ow! My face!” Cameraman: “My butt!” Buttercup(Shocked): “Ohmigosh, what have I done?!” Director: “Cut!” Snake(Weakly): “Oog, I'm okaysss...” > Ace and Buttercup leap into the air, then flop to the ground. Ace: “Oof!” Buttercup: “Ooch!” Ace(Perplexed): “Wh-hey, where'd Billy go?” Billy(Enters the stage, eating a sandwich): “Mm, sorry, guys, I was on lunch break. Is this my cue?” Director: “Cut!” > Grubber(On phone): “Ahem, ahem,”(Speaks in Professor Utonium's voice) “Oh, hello. I'm Buttercup and my foot got caught in a conveyor belt at the city dump.” Director: “Cut!” Take 2 Grubber(On phone): “Ahem, ahem,”(Speaks in the Mayor's voice) “Oh, hello. I'm Buttercup and my foot got caught in a conveyor belt at the city dump.” Director: “Cut!” Take 3 Grubber(On phone): “Ahem, ahem,”(Speaks in Mojo Jojo's voice) “Oh, hello. I'm Buttercup and my foot got caught in a conveyor belt at the city dump.” Director: “Cut!” > Blossom and Bubbles fly over to the dump and swoop down to the conveyor belt. Blossom: "Don't worry, Buttercup," Bubbles: "We've got-Huh?"(She cuts herself off sharply upon noticing April Franklin standing there.) April: "Why, hello, girls." Snake(Climbs down from the junkyard magnet he's piloting and walks up to them): "April? But where'sssssss Grubber?" His question is promptly answered as Grubber enters the stage, eating an ice cream cone. Grubber: "Pthbbht, thbhht, tbbht, ptbhht, tbhhbht?"("Oh, I'm sorry, was this my cue?") Director: "Cut!" > Buttercup flies up to Blossom and Bubbles, who are trapped in blocks of metal. Blossom(Seriously): “Buttercup, what's been going on?” Buttercup(Sadly): “I'm sor-s-sorr-WAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOO!”(She lets out a typhoon-like sneeze that blows the stagehands over.) Stagehand One: “Ow! My face!” Stagehand Two: “My leg!*” Stagehand Three: “My butt!” Buttercup(Shocked): “Ohmigosh, I did it again!” Director: “Cut!” *A small reference to SpongeBob. Trivia *First appearance of Rebecca Utonium. Category:Episodes